


My Wayward Angel

by Briannaoakensheild



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briannaoakensheild/pseuds/Briannaoakensheild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam fails at completing the third trial of turning Crowley back into a human, Dean is forced to trick Sam into being possessed but an angel. Castiel is human and on the run from the many angels that have decended from heaven. While seeking refuge with the Winchesters, Castiel soon finds that the Angel inside Sam is not who he claims to be. Dean and cas then go on a hunt to find another angel who will help Sam, but who they find surprises even them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean awoke from his shallow slumber, his eyes heavy from a sleepless night. He looked up at the ceiling of his room in the men of letter's bunker, and thought about what torture God was going to put him through today. Already dreading the day before it began, Dean grunted and got out of bed and walked down the hall to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw a man, but he didn't see a whole man. The man that Dean saw staring back at him was a broken shell of a man. A man who tricked his dying little brother into saying yes to an angel to take over his body. A man who couldn't even save the man that he loved, from being tortured and having his grace torn out of his throat. Dean could feel himself spiraling into a deep sadness that he has felt everyday since it began to rain Angels. Then Dean pushed everything behind his tough guy mask like he always did and went to the kitchen. Dean walked the halls of the bunker as he did everyday and thought about the original Men of Letters. Dean had always seen them as pussies, always hiding behind their books not going out and fighting evil face to face.

After walking the labyrinth of halls Dean reached the kitchen and saw Sam already awake and eating some kind of weird omelet. Dean never figured out why Sam chose to eat so healthy, when Dean always preferred his food with a side of grease.

"Hey, Dean." Said Sam, who was looking up at Dean for once.

"Hi Sammy, so what's on the killing agenda for today?" Asked Dean as he moved to the fridge to get a beer.

"I haven't found anything yet but it's still early, speaking of early isn't it a little too early to start drinking?" Sammy asked sounding a little concerned.

"Nope, breakfast of champions right here Sammy." Dean lifted the brownish bottle and making a 'cheers' motion at Sam, who then shook his head and looked back to his open laptop that probably contained the location of their next hunt. Dean sat across from his brother and began eating a piece of toast that was smothered in butter. With a dry mouth Dean knocked back half of his beer. Dean then got up and walked to his room, he closed the door after he entered the small room. His eyes fell on his phone, which was lit up. Crossing the space between himself and the phone, Dean picked it up and flipped it open to see he had missed a call. The number was not familiar to Dean, but the hunter pressed redial in an instant. After the fifth ring a very familiar voice spoke on the other end.

"Dean?" Cas's deep voice rang through Dean's ear. "Cas, how are you doing? Where are you?"

"I'm not well Dean, an Angel tried to kill me two nights ago." Dean felt a lump grow in his throat as his mind filled with worry. "Cas, where are you?" Cas paused for a while. "I am in Detroit." Cas finally answered. "Alright, I am on my way." Dean said as he grabbed a pair of pants and a clean shirt. "Thank you Dean." Cas's voice cracked at the end of his short sentence. Then both the hunter and the angel hung up. Dean rushed to the kitchen hoping Sam was still there, but he wasn't. Dean immediately started to walk to where the library part of the bunker is.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean found Sam sitting at one of the tables still focused on his lap top. Sam's face was consumed with a look of pure concentration. Dean was sure that Sam didn't even notice him standing at the top of the steps about five feet from Sam.

"Sammy!" Yelled Dean making the younger brother jump. Dean chuckled in amusement, a part of him even kinda wished that Sam would retaliate and the Winchester's prank war would be on again.

"What is it Dean?" Sam asked as he rubbed his eyes groggily.

"We need to go get Cas in Detroit." Dean explained in one simple sentence. Sam then jumped from his chair and closed his lap top.

"How's he doing?"

"Not so good Sammy, the fucking angels are after him again." Dean sighed then noticed Sam's posture become more ridgid. What did this angel want now was all Dean could think.

"You can not bring Castiel here." Said the angel in Sam's body.

"And why the hell can't I?" Dean was starting to get defensive, but Dean was mostly just anxious to get to see Cas after such a long time.

"If he were to be brought here, other Angels would follow. There has been a bounty placed over his head, and all angles would like to collect it. I can not stay if you will be putting me in mortal danger." Zeke explained, Dean wasn't use to seeing Sam with so little emotion in his face, even when Sam didn't have a soul he still had some sort of emotion.

"They won't be able to find either of you here, this bunker is warded against everything. And not to mention the Enochian tattoos on all three of us that make us invisible to angel radar." Dean explained to the  naïve angel.

"I suppose you are right, but if there is any sign of trouble I will not hesitate to leave." The angel said after a minute of colaberation, then he receded back into Sam. 

"All right lets go get your boyfriend." Sam teased as he got out of his chair and closed his lap top.

"We both know Cas is not my boyfriend, and we both know that I am not gay." Dean exclaimed defensively. Dean didn't know what he was, but he couldn't denied the attraction he felt towards Castiel. He had always believed he was straight, Dean slept with a different girl almost every night. The only woman that he had ever been close to loving was Lisa and we all know how that worked out. 

"Come on Dean, I see the way your always looking at him. I may not know everything but I know enough about you to tell when your crushing on someone. It's okay with me if your gay or whatever, you are still my brother and sexuality won't change that." Sam consoled his brother knowing that Dean was confused by the whole situation. Dean was never a relationship kind of person, he tried once with Lisa but that ended with her memory of him getting wiped.

"Yeah your right Sammy, but honestly I have no clue what is happening." Dean finally spoke and he spoke the truth. Sam walked over to his confused brother and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"You'll figure it out eventually, you just need to do some soul searching. Now let's go we should find him before he gets himself killed... Again." Sam laugh to himself, but his words hovered in Dean's mind. What if they were to late? Dean couldn't help but think, but this really got his ass in gear. He was the first one to baby, having the engine fired up and ready to rescue his Angel. Sam jumped in a few seconds later.

The drive would probably take them 12 hours all depending on how much of an asshole Dean wanted to be while he was driving. Seeing how he wanted to get to Castiel in a hurry, the last thing on Dean's mind was getting into a car accident. From the start of the trip, Dean bobbed and weaved through traffic. Sam couldn't keep count of the amount of people Dean had passed. Nor how many angry drivers beeped their horns. Sam finally looked over to his older brother, after they came to close for comfort to an eighteen wheeler.

"Dean it really wouldn't help Cas if we got into an accident and died right now." Dean chuckled and turned down a back road rather abruptly.

"No Sammy I don't have to rush, I know a shortcut." Dean said knowingly.

"Yeah, okay lets just hope it's not like the shortcut from Idaho to Illinois." Sam teased his brother.

"It wasn't that bad, I met that one waitress... What was he name?" Dean asked himself, ask he scratch his head trying to uncover the vague memory.

"I think it was Christa." Dean looked at Sam with his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"How did you remember that?" Dean asked his brother, thoroughly impressed.

"I remember most of the hunts we went on without dad." Sam shrugged and decided to start digging for a map.

"What are you looking for?" 

"A map, just in case." Dean sighed but didn't argue with his brother. Dean's shortcut did cut an hour of driving, but then again most back roads did because there was always less traffic. The two finally arrived in Detroit, but they were stumped on where in Detroit Cas was. He had never told them where exactly her was. Dean decided to try and call him again. Cas didn't answer again, so Dean decided to call Charlie.

"Hello Winchester what's up?" Charlie answered in her usual sweet tone.

"Hey Charlie, I was wondering if you could track a telephone for me?"

"Yeah that's no problem, just give me two seconds." Charlie finally spoke and then suddenly hung up.

"What Charlie?" Dean yelled at his phone and huffed very loudly. He began to stare at his phone until she called back about five minutes later.

"Hello, Charlie?"

"Okay Dean could you give me the phone number? And the time this person called you." Dean then proceeded to tell Charlie everything she needed to know. "Okay the call came from a payphone on Nagel street Detroit."

"Thank you so much Charlie, you're a real life saver." Dean praised her and then hung up. "Nagel Street ." Dean said and then Sam scrambled to find it on the map.

"Okay take a left at this stop sign, go straight for four blocks and take another left it should be on our right." Sam concluded and Dean raced off the curb they had been stopped at. Dean pulled over and parked the impala right across from the pay phone. 

"Where the hell could he have gone?" Dean was now worried usually Cas would have stayed right next to where he made the call. Even though that was back when Cas had wings. 

"Well it looks like we found ourselves a hunt." Sam chuckled and both brothers got out of the car. "We should try to find a cheap motel, I figure we have him trained to go there." Sam concluded, but Dean could feel that something was off. 

"I think I'm going to do some investigating, you go and check that out. I'll stay around here to ask around and in case he comes back." With a small nod Sam began to walk down the street. While Dean raked his brain trying to pick up on something that the former angel might do. 

"Okay Cas give me a sign here." As Dean questioned the angel in his head, he couldn't fight the guilt that it was his fault that Cas couldn't hear him. Then it finally clicked, Cas was human now he could have gone off to find something to eat. Dean looked around and saw a dumpster immediately Dean went over to check it out. 

It was obvious that someone had been sleeping next to the dumpster, a bed of old newspaper and a sandwich bag. Dean looked to the other end of the alley and began to walk. As soon as he reached the end of the alley he could hear a far to familiar cry of pain.


End file.
